


To Be Loved

by timmbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmbit/pseuds/timmbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! You might know me better as otaku-san00 on tumblr. This is for my 50 followers thingy... Um yeah this is my first time sharing my work in public but I hope you do enjoy it! This is a Drarry drabble. Comments and reviews would be great!<br/>Cheers!</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You might know me better as otaku-san00 on tumblr. This is for my 50 followers thingy... Um yeah this is my first time sharing my work in public but I hope you do enjoy it! This is a Drarry drabble. Comments and reviews would be great!  
> Cheers!

On this bright sunny morning at the Burrow, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, and others families were getting ready for the ceremony of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Upstairs in the room that they were staying in was Draco. He was looking in the mirror, double checking for anything that was out of place and picking off the non-existent lint on his dress robes. Turning around and sweeping one last look, Draco made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open the door, the chattering voices of people were getting louder as they were passing. What they had said made him falter and stop.

“I am still surprised that Harry will be marrying a Draco and an ex-Death Eater too!” At that comment another voice chimed in. “Well after Draco’s trial, they were actually being quite civil around each other.” When the voices were fading away as they walked passed the door, Draco slumped to the ground in dejection. “Well it is such a wonder in how you are still with Harry” whispered the voice inside him. “You are after all a Death Eater who has caused suffering to many people, including his friends.” Draco was drawing up his knees close to himself, muttering words of silence to the voice inside his head.

Needing a distraction, Draco obtained a bottle of firewhiskey in his suitcase and made his way downstairs and outside to the field. Trying his best to avoid everyone, he finally made his way just short of the lake within the property. Taking a seat on the rock nearby, Draco took a large sip of the firewhiskey. The voice came back. “Harry truly doesn’t love you, he only pretends that he does.” Draco begun to drink faster. “The only reason he is still with you is because he pities you. Who could ever love a Malfoy like you?” The voice snarled harshly. 

Draco stood up abruptly and smashed the still full bottle of firewhiskey on the ground. “I said shut up for fuck sake! Get out!” yelled out Draco, not caring that he could be disturbing others at this moment. “You cannot get rid of me Draco, I will always be a part of you.” Letting out a big sigh, Draco dropped his shoulders and sat back down on the rock. Noticing that the bottle of firewhiskey was broken and shards were glinting in the sun, Draco started to collect the sharp pieces of glass. “Well would you look at that, the glass all broken and ready to cut anyone, just like you.” This time Draco said nothing, because he knew deep inside that there was some truth to that.

While working to pick up the glass, the sound of grass crunching under someones feet shook Draco out of his thoughts. “Draco, Love are you alright? I heard some shouting and was wondering if everything is fine.” He looked up at Harry and marvelled at how handsome he looked in his dress robes and that they fitted him very well. Harry stepped closer to Draco and took a small intake of breath. “Draco you’re bleeding and it looks like a deep cut.” He crouched down beside him and stopped Draco before he hurt himself more. Muttering a quick episkey and vanishing the glass away, Harry took Draco’s hand in his and softly kissed the knuckles.

The gentlemen stared at each other, lost in their own little world when a voice called out to both of them, saying that they had a bit of time before the ceremony would begin. Snapping out of the daydream that Draco was in, he started to panic again and butterflies erupted in his stomach. A flicker of doubt spread quickly through his mind and Draco clenched his hands together tightly.

“Come on Draco, we should head back to the tent.” Harry stood up and turned around, then started to make his way back to the crowd. After a few steps he noticed that it was rather quiet and turned to see that Draco was still rooted in the spot by the lake. Harry made his way back towards him and intertwined his fingers with Draco’s. “Are you nervous? You know it’s quite alright because I am too but also I am very excited and happy.” Harry smiled softly and gazed lovingly at Draco. “Well it’s not just that.” Draco trailed off and his gaze flickered to Harry. “Do you really even want to be with me? I mean I was a ex-Death Eater who has done horrible things to people that didn’t deserve it at all and---” Harry abruptly cut him off, looking bewildered. “Is that what’s been bothering this whole time?” Draco hesitated to answer and decided that it was safer to look anywhere but at Harry. 

“Oh my Love, that is a ridiculous thing to even think about.” Harry whispered to Draco. He slowly lifted his hands to cup Draco’s cheek and turned his head to look at those stunning grey eyes. Harry took a step closer and embraced Draco in his arms.“Yes I do realize that you were a Death Eater but the past is the past and I love you no matter who you are. Over the years that we have been together I have learned so many things about you Draco and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you think that in your heart that I don’t love you then apparently I need to do a better job of wooing you.” said Harry lightly, attempting to lift the mood. 

Draco’s lips curled into a small smile and snuggled deeper into Harry’s embrace, inhaling the faint aroma of vanilla and the lingering scent of apple shampoo. “I do love you Harry but I think that everyone else disagrees with our relationship and I don’t want to burden you of having other people, or even the Prophet bothering you with this.” Bringing his hand up to Draco’s hair, Harry delicately brushed the blonde locks out of his face and looked at him. “I know for a fact that everyone I know is perfectly fine with us together. They know that you are an amazing person and I couldn’t give a damn about the Prophet because most of the time they twist the stories around and aren’t that reliable.” 

Tilting their heads together, Harry leaned in and tenderly touched his lips to Dracos’. Draco let out a content sigh and relaxed his body. Getting lost in the passion of their kiss. Hands skimming over the planes of each others bodies. Small shivers of pleasure coursing through their veins. They broke away, gasping softly as they took in small breaths. Every so often lingering kisses were made all over each others faces. Laughing happily while they enjoyed each others presence. 

The sound of everyone else's voices called out to them, saying that it was time to start the ceremony. “Are you ready oh soon-to-be Malfoy-Potter?” questioned Harry with a broad grin. Draco’s heart skipped a beat at the smile that Harry gave and replied yes with a smirk of his own.

Linking their hands together, they made their way back to the main field where their friends, family, and loved ones waited to witness the wondrous event that would unite two very much in love couple.

End

Reviews and comments would be great!


End file.
